A Team Again
by kay1210
Summary: One of the worlds best team, Kizaryusen, split up.After a few years can they get back together to save their bit-beasts? to beat all the newbie beybladers? Or is it to late for them ?
1. Chapter 1:Nice to see you

**A Team again**

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze.I have copyright for the characters I use                                                 Hikari Sunao-lee (otaku12)

                                                      Tahira Valkov Matsuhara/Rena Hiyama- ookami

                                                      Ryuza-JDat

                                                      Yoko-Chels

Warnings: Swearing will be found in this fanfic. Yaoi might be in this fanfic soon, but I'm still thinking about it.

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen.After V Force the team split up.This fanfic is about how they get back together.

**Chapter 1: Long time no see **

One afternoon a boy with brown messy hay walked to a donut store, Donut World(I know its lame).His bangs covered the ying-yang sign on his forehead as the air condition of the store pressed against his face. This young man waited at the counter for someone to help him get food. When a girl with brown flippy hair came out she said "Konnichiwa!"

The boy smiled replied her saying "Konnichiwa!"

The girls long brown hair covered her name so the young man couldn't see it.

"How can I help you?" she politely said.

"Can I have 30 donuts."

"30?! Well, which kind do you like?" The girl said with a slight smile

"12 glazed, 8chocolate, 5 sugar, and other 5 favors."

The girl did as he asked. She got 12 glazed, 8chocolate, 5 sugar , and other 5 favors. She neatly packed it in a green box and rang up the total. She told him the total, he gave the amount needed, and she returned the 31 cents for change.

"Here you go mister…" the girls perky voice faded off

"Hikari" the boy said giving her a little smile

The brown haired girl gave a soft laugh.

"Why are you laughing at my name?"

"I use to know a boy name Hikari a long time ago. Hikari Sunao."

As she handed him the donuts her haired moved out of the way of her name tang, and Hikari saw it said 'Rena Hiyama'.

"Rena?" Hikari said

"Yes?" Rena innocently said (not paying attention)

Hikari stuck his hand into his left pocket and took out a beyblade, Draken. He then showed it to Rena. She was amazed. She looked at him again and again wondering where his scarf, and dog ears hair.

"Hikari?Hikari Sunao? It's really you!!!! You look different!" Rena blurted out joyed as ever

"Nice to see you, Rena." Hikari calmly said

"Have you seen the others lately?" Rena asked hoping for a yes answer.

"No, sorry." Hikari shaking his brown messy hair.

"Rena you look different too." He added as he put the change into his pocket

She tilted her head to the side and said "Really?"

Hikari smiled at her. He looked at his watched and realized he had to get back to school.

"Well, see ya , Rena." Hikari said taking his donuts, turning , and walking out of 'Donut World'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hinama Highschool~~~~~~~~~~~~

A boy with brow hair walked across the hall of his high school. He went to the library and sat at a table. The talked to his CD player, Kit, about what kind of music the library had in a certain section. He watched as the bell rang for his class. He slowly walked into his boring/confusing Algebra class.

"Ryuza! You are late for the 3rd time this week!" His mean and ugly algebra teacher ,Ms.Sormi said

Ryuza sat down in the back row with his tardy slip and detention slip and fell asleep. After he awoke he went on the his next class, English. He made sure he wasn't late because his English teacher, Mr.Saito,would give 2 detentions instead of one if anyone was late. When he stepped in he saw it was substitute teacher. It was a lady with short black hair. She wore black jeans and a turtle neck, long-sleeved shirt. Half a sleep he sat at his normal seat, 5th row 5th seat to the left(ya 5 is his favorite number). 

"Ryuza, doesn't that teacher look a little too young to be our teacher?"

Ryuza sat there staring at them half asleep.Ryuza leaned on one of his hands that was on the table, letting his hair cover his face. The bell rang……

"She old enough to be our sister." His friend said

"This will be an easy class today." Another one of his friends said

"I will be you teacher today." She said

"Open your books to page 165." The substitute said sitting at the English teachers desk.

Every one in the class did as told. They saw that it was work! More than 20 questions of work.

"Do numbers 1-19 odds, 20-50 all." 

She continued to say "Then do page 166-167 evens. Due in 45 minutes. Then I'll teach you something."

One of Ryuza's classmates raised there hand. "What if we can't finish it in time?" the young girl politely said

"It's either all or none .Start Working!" the English sub said

"Oh yeah, you can call my Ms. Shirokaze. You principal said that I can't let you call me by my first name  ,Natsuko."

When Ryuza heard this he woke up. "Natsuko Shirokaze" Ryuza soflty said to himself.

 Thinking he was hearing things Ryuza started on his work.

~~~~~~~~~~45minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok I'll give you 5 minutes left." Natsuko Said

Natsuko looked around the class and saw 25% of them done. She sat down and waited 5 more minutes. After 5 minutes passed she collected the work, finished or not.

"I'll give you all a break." She said putting the papers in a neat pile on the desk.

"I'll tell you a little about me." Natsuko said getting up from her seat.

She sat on the desk and looked around at the students. They were amazed that a teacher was sitting on a desk.

"Like I said my name is Natsuko Shirokaze.I was pretty good at beyblading , and was the former captain of the one of the top rank teams a few years ago, Kizaryusen."

"Ryuza weren't you in a team called something like that?" his friend asked not listening to the rest of the stuff she said.

Ryuza gave no answer. His friend then raised his hand and asked "Ms. Shirokaze who was in your team?"

She looked at him with a questionable face. She gave a sigh while trying to think of the names of her former team-mates. 


	2. Chapter 2: Is that you?

**A Team again**

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze.I have copyright for the characters I use                     Hikari Sunao-lee (otaku12)

                                                      Tahira Valkov Matsuhara/Rena Hiyama- ookami

                                                      Ryuza-JDat

                                                      Yoko-Chels

Warnings: Swearing will be found in this fanfic. Yaoi might be in this fanfic soon, but I'm still thinking about it.

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up.This fanfic is about how they get back together. If you don't know what team Kizaryusen is it is a team my friends and I made up out of fun.

**Chapter 2: Is that you?**

"Why?" Natsuko asked

"Just wondering." The boy added," Unless it's to much trouble."

"Well, there was Hikari Sunao, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara, Rena Hiyama, and our strategist  Ryuza."

The instant she said that the class turned to Ryuza. He dropped his head low so that they couldn't see the expression on his face.

"That boy can't be Ryuza.Ryuza had a bowl on his head." Natsuko gave a slight glare trying to see if it was.

"Natsuko….." Ryuza said, bringing his head up so she could see his face.

"It's Ryuza alright! He lost his bowl!" Kit said startling everyone.

"Kit?Ryuza?" Natsuko said a little annoyed

The class turned back at Natsuko. She stood up and walked toward Ryuza. When she got there she picked up Kit and stared at it. She poked it and played with its controls.

"That the hardware, Natsuko!" Kit screamed at her max volume.

That instant Natsuko new it was Ryuza and Kit. She remembered the voice of that CD palyer that annoyed her a long time ago.

"Ryuza stand up." Natsuko said, not satisfied of the CD player

Ryuza stood up. Ryuza and was eye level to Natsuko. She was surprised of how tall he was.

"You sure aren't little anymore, Ryuza." Natsuko said backing away and staring at the present Ryuza.

The bell rang and class was over. Everyone, including Ryuza, gathered up their things and headed out of the door. As Ryuza got to the door he said "Nice to see you captain."

She gave him a little nod back and then said "I'm not your captain, you are to call me Ms. Shirokaze."

**~~~~~~~~~~cafeteria 15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ryuza! She was your team captain?!" His friends said in amazement after they got their food

"You must have hated her!" another one of his friends said.

"She wasn't that bad. She got annoyed easily and is scary when she gets mad, but other than that she was ok." Ryuza said setting his gray tray down on the table.

"Dude that's sad."  The both of his lazy friends said

Ryuza then saw Hikari walk into the big cafeteria door. He called his name, and Hikari with no more donuts, went over. 

"Ryuza are you crazy? He's a senior." His friend said hitting Ryuza slightly on the arm.

"What's up Ryuza." Hikari said letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Guess who's here!" Ryuza said standing up.

Hikari pushed his bangs to the side and said "Who?"

Ryuza smiled and said "N…..", but he was interrupted.

"Let's wreck the English sub's car!" A cheerleader said to them.

Hikari took Ryuza's food stuffed it into his mouth. Then all of them followed her and watched as a couple of students looked into the car. 

"What are you going to do?" Ryuza said.

"Break in and destroy everything." She said cheering on the guys who were prying the door.

"Whatever, I'm going to eat." Hikari said leaving the scene, slowly.

Suddenly footsteps hitting the solid floor stopped behind them.

"I know you hate me because I am strict and I gave a lot of work, but you still shouldn't take anything that isn't yours." Natsuko said right behind Ryuza.

"All of you get ready for your next class, or I'll have you all in detention till the day you graduate!" 

The cheerleader and the 3 guys ran off quickly into the school.

"Ryuza were you apart of this?" Natsuko said with her sharp fierce voice.

Ryuza,shaking turned and saw Natsuko's expression. The wind blew and her bangs covered her eyes, but still he was scared.He remembered every time Natsuko would use that tone that it meant trouble and pain. 

"Hurry go to your next class Ryuza!" Natsuko snapped out at him

As Ryuza quickly ran inside he turned and saw Natsuko's expression. Then saw her yell out "FUCK you kids."

Natsuko then unlocked her car, and took out a bag. Ryuza saw the clock on the door of the school and sprinted to his locker. When he got his book for his next class he slamed his locker door and went to his next class.

**~~~~~~~~~~~In the girls bathroom~~~~~~~~~~**

A Red/orange haired girl walked out of the door of the bathroom and headed to her locker.

She took out her English advance book and went to her class. When she stepped in she saw the principal.

"Take a seat all of you." He said 

"The past classes had a substitute. She did as the plan said in the teacher planner's book. Although the students didn't like all the work given they went to far in a prank. A few of the FRESHMAN students tried to take her stuff in her car. Unfortunately they were caught. She gave tem a warning and they left. Since you are seniors and everything counts this year I hope you will pay her respect. You won't get to meet the substitute. She had to take her car to the repair shop. So since a few freshman's destroyed her car so she had to take it to the repair shop, I will be you substitute and give you more work than written. I know you think it might be unfair, but you better blame the freshman's. Some teachers believe they copied you, considering what you did in the past"

After that long speech Tahi knew she should target Ryuza.

"Tahi.." Hikari said from the seat behind her

"Ryuza was there.", "I saw him."

Tahi made a little mental note to talk actually yell at Ryuza, but she wanted to know what was the name of the substitute.She stared at the hard tiled floor for a few moments then came to a blank. Putting that a side she took out paper and started her work. When class was over the seniors went to find the freshman's. Tahi quickly ran to Ryuza and glared at him.Ryuza could tell there was something wrong, he saw her grip her hands in to a fist.

"Ryuza what did you and those other classmates of your do to the substitute?" Tahi said stomping her feet on the ground

"I didn't do anything." Ryuza said trying not to shake out of fright

"Don't give me that bullshit, Ryuza." Tahi's said, her face began turning dark red.

Tahi shoved him and walked to her locker. She quickly put her large textbooks away and headed to the school office. She walked as fast as she could and got there in 3 minutes. She walked in and saw the office was full of unread papers.

"Who was the English substitute?" Tahi politely said.

"Let's see." The secretary said opening a big wide book

"Her name was Ms. Shirokaze." The secretary said in a sweet soft voice

Tahi was shocked. She thought in her mind if the substitute their former captain, Natsuko Shirokaze. She help her thoughts for a moment as the secretary continued "Ms. Natsuko Shirokaze."

"Natsuko Shirokaze!" Tahi screamed in her head.

"Arigatou." Tahi said

Tahi mad as ever turned and walked out of the office door. She looked around the crowded hall and spotted Ryuza with his friends. She quickly ran over there and slapped Ryuza on the face.

"Ryuza how could you be so mean to our former team captain, Natsuko Shirokaze!" Tahi screamed in his ear, and her hands forming a fist again.

Ryuza's ears rang as Tahi flicked his arm. Tahi pulled on of his sleeves and said, to his ear, " You said you didn't do it, right? Then who did?"

As Tahi let go of his sleeve he thought of those guys who did it. He knew if he told he would get beat up the next time he sees those guys.Then…..

Author note: Short chapter eh? Sorry if my grammar is bad. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Call

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, and Natsuko Shirokaze.

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).This fanfic is about how they get back together and stop the new evil brewing.

****

Chapter 3: Phone call 

Tahi then looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for her next class. So she decided to pound Ryuza later (yell at a lot). She left the young boy and his friends and walked to her locker. After she put away her big brown English text book she took out her history book. After she closed her locker gently and slowly walked to her next class. Ryuza, clueless as ever said "What next?"

"Our class? Or what she's going to do to you?" One of his clueless friends said.

Ryuza turned round and gave a black stare at his friend.

"Gym is next."

Ryuza gave a big sigh and headed outside to the field. There he saw his gym teacher put up the big metal volleyball pole. 

"We are going to start the class early so listen up." The teacher said

All the students, already tired, listened as the teacher explained what they were about to do. 

"Everyone 2 miles around the whole track and 50 push-up's ,or 3 laps and 30 pushups.", "Your Choice, Then we will play volleyball."

Everyone got in a line and started running. Ryuza and his friends all agreed to do 2 miles and 50 push-ups. 

****

~~~~~~~~~Teacher's lounge~~~~~~~~

The door opened to the teacher's lounge, and a lady with short black hair stepped in. He quietly sat down on a chair and opened up her planner. There she saw a picture of the once famous beyblade team, Kizaryusen. She thought and remembered all those tournaments they won, and how they managed with very little money (because of Hikari's eating habits). Then the principal walked in and sat on a chair across from her.

"Ms.Shirokaze, how is your car?"

She lifted up her head and said "Fine, it's nothing serious." Although Natsuko said that she really thought "Those bastards of students!!!!!!!"

"Good to hear that."

"Do you remember the names of those student who that to your car?"

Natsuko lowered her head again and thought of Ryuza. The only name she remembered was Ryuza.

"I'm sorry, no."

"Oh, I thought you would. Oh well, I guess I'm have to do a little researching."

The principal got up and walked out of the door. Natsuko, still mad then remembered their names. She quickly wrote it down on a paper and stuck it into her pocket. As she was about to leave the lounge her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Natsuko said

"Natsuko, nice to hear from you." said a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" Natsuko demanded

"your mang.." the voice said before breaking up a little

"Can you repeat that?" Natsuko asked

"YOKO!" The voice said clearly.

Natsuko finally understanding said "HI."

"There is a new team I heard of that is said to be better than the bladebreakers"

Natsuko paused for a moment. She remembered their battles with the world champ bladebeakers. Natsuko knew that no one could be better than the bladebreakers beacause they almost won the tournament. She then thought about if they won, if the would still be team Kizaryusen.

"That's impossible!" Natsuko yelled out

Taking out Folux from her bag she thought "maybe someone is finally better than them". Coming back to reality she put her beyblade away. As she did that she thought of all those times Hikari ate a ll the food, or that Rena always seemed to be happy, and how Tahi gets annoyed by Rena, and of course when Ryuza's bowl was being used as a cereal bowl. 

"So what if they are better than the bladebreakers?" She dully said 

"I think we have a chance of beating them." Her former manager said 

"I've never trained in years, and how would you get Tahi, Hikari, and Ryuza out of school? And where is Rena?"

"Well, The kids can drop out of school, and Rena works at that Donut shop not too far fron Tahira's school."

Natsuko gave no reply. She simply sat there as yoko explained what would happen if team Kizaryusen got back together.

Natsuko , stood up, looked at the clock and said "The school day is almost over."

"Pardon?" Yoko said, confused for the time being

"I'm now a ….." Natsuko's voice faded

"I have to go." Natsuko said quickly

After Yoko hung up, Natsuko put away her cell phone and headed out of the teacher's lounge. 

When Natsuko stepped out of the warm room she saw those boys who destroyed her car. As she

passed them she heard little mumbles of words coming out of they boys mouth. She headed to 

the office ,to tell them that she was leaving. Once she told the old and kind secretary she walked 

through the door into the hall filled with students. She looked down for just a moment and 

banged into a student. It was Tahi, though Natsuko didn't recognize her, and Tahi didn't either, t

hey said sorry and walked in different ways. After she walked out of the door she quickly went 

into her fixed car and drove off.

****

~~~~~~School hallway~~~~~

Tahira, now ready to yell at Ryuza, put her books into her locker. She then heard Ryuza's voice f

from a far. She built up her anger again.. As she saw Ryuza pass by her she realized Ryuza was 

sad. She quickly dropped her anger and went to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Ryuza?" Tahi said trying to calm down

"I have another detention." Ryuza said dropping his head lower .

"Don't you always have detention?"

"Yes, but there is a marathon, and....and I don't want to miss it!"

Tahi not surprised stopped walking with him and headed back to her locker.

"Ryuza is still a pathetic and stupid kid." Tahi said giving a big sigh

"I guess some things never change."

_________________________________________________

author's note: Short, but confusing eh?


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, and Natsuko Shirokaze.

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).This fanfic is about how they get back together and stop the new evil brewing.

****

Chapter 4:Memories 

The school day was no over. The light breeze filled the hallways as students exited the building. Ryuza, who was going to detention, decided to skip the first few minutes. The made his was to the soda machine. He put in his last 50cents and got a Pepsi. After that he slowly walked to the detention room. In front of the door he waited, drinking his soda. After her threw away his soda can, he went inside. There her saw the three boys hat ruined Natsuko's car. He took the farthest seat from those boys. He sat there, quietly, staring at the 10 minutes left of detention.

"Detention is over, now go on home." The monitor said

Quickly everyone, including Ryuza, fled the room. Ryuza got the books he needed and went out of he school. He walked slowly down the road to his house. The heat of the sun delayed him from going to home faster( was too hot to walk). When he got home, he smelt food coming from the kitchen. 

"I'm home!" Ryuza yelled out hoping for food

"Oh, Hi Ryuza." His sister dully said. 

Ryuza took off his shoes and went to his basement called his room. When inside he put his school bag down and lain of his soft and comfy bed.

"Hey your dinner is in the fridge." His sister said happily

Ryuza knew she cooked food, not leftovers from yesterday. He remembered smelling food when he came through the door, The nice juicy steak grilling on the stove, or the shrimp being fried. Quietly he sat up, and stared at a picture of team Kizaryusen. He remembered all those times they won and lost, had no money, or lost their way. Ryuza stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Wear something nice, I have a date." His sister, Kayumi said while combing her hair

"You wear something nice bitch." Ryuza said in a soft voice.

Ryuza opened the refrigerator and saw mash potatoes with gravy, ONLY. Ryuza heated his 

room and ate it.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tahira's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tahi, tired opened up her apartment and sat down on her soft chair. Se left her short, red/orange 

fall down to the sides of her shoulder. Tahi took out her homework and worked on it. After 5 

minutes of stress, she turned on her color TV. She stared at the TV for a few silent moments, 

clueless. Once she finished the last 5 essay questions she neatly stacked her homework in one 

straight pile, and dropped it into her expandable, grey bag. As she zippered up her bag she 

found an old crumpled picture at the bottom of the bag. Curious, she took it out and looked at it. 

It was a picture of her, Yoko, and Rena sitting under a tree giving a peace sign. She turned to 

the back and saw some smudged writing. It said " To my best friend, Tahira, that our team will be 

the best no matter what. -Rena." Tahi looked at it, she was lonely, sad, and bored. Bringing her 

seemingly heavy head upward. The clock said 6:00pm. Tahira then heard her tummy grumble in 

pain. She got up, walked to the refrigerator and took out a big spam musubi. She ate it cold, for 

she liked to eat things cold, and she didn't want to use the microwave, because the electricity bill 

will go higher. Tahi, quickly sat down on a chair and put her food on the table. Still holding that 

picture she saw memories of the past, when they met, till when they split up. Tahira Valkov-

Matsuhara, and the others, always took their team for granted. As she placed the picture down, 

her stomach grumbled and grumbled.

****

~~~~~~~~~~Natusko's apartment (not in same place as Tahi)~~~~~~~~~~~

As Natsuko walked inside her city view apartment, she saw it was getting late. She quietly put 

her laptop on her brown table, and sat down on the floor. She opened up the purple folder she 

was carrying. Inside was a lot of paper work. Setting it aside she found a picture of Kizaryusen. 

Not a photograph, but a newspaper article. It read **_" These hometown heroes, Kizaryusen, _**

once again won a tournament. This team's next challenge is against the world 

champions, the Bladebreakers. " 

She picked up another article and it read **_"Watch the beybattle on channel 5 as _**

the Kizaryusen faces the ultimate team. This is it, If they win, they will become the world 

chaps!" Natsuko, now miserable, put down that article and took out the last one she had. **"Team **

Kizaryusen, the greatest team this town/city has had, failed! They lost against the world 

champs, and are now losers! LOSERS! It is heard that the Kizarysen's are splitting up. 

Yes, you have heard it, splitting up. We asked their manager, Yoko ad she confirmed it. 

We also asked the team captain, Natsuko Shirokaze. She replied us by saying "it's over." 

Well, there you have it. Team Kizaryusen is done." Natsuko began to cry. She knew if they 

won, they would be the world champs and wouldn't have to split up." Stupid team..." she cried out 

wiping her tears on tissue paper. She crumpled those lasts articles and threw it against the wall 

as hard as she could. After it fell to the ground, she crouched down, and cried and cried, until 

she fell asleep. The ends of her short black hair were wet, eyes sore from crying, and sad, sad of 

what happened to them.

~~~~~~~~~Rena's house~~~~~~~~~~

Rena, happy as ever, walked into her house. As she walked up the stairs to her room, her long b

brown and silky hair swayed side to side. she sat down on her bed, opened up her drawer, and 

took out a picture. She smiled at it, and put it on her table, that was across the room. Once again 

she sat on her bed, when she closed her eyes Rena gave a little laugh. She thought of when 

they had to get jobs, and Hikari messed up at chores. Then she thought of that time when 

Natsuko was sitting and leaning backwards, and fell. She opened her eyes once more , and laid 

on her bed. As she stared at the ceiling, her eyes began closing, and soon she was fast a sleep.

"Rena.." her mother said, stepping in a few minutes later

Her lovely mother smiled at her grown up daughter and left the room. Closing the lights and the d

door she thought of when Rena was afraid of sleeping.

****

~~~~~~The next morning at Ryuza's house~~~~~~

"Ryuza,wake up, get your lazy ass up." his evil sister said while patting his face.

Her long brown hair copvered most of her face. "I'll put an ice pack down your shirt if you don't 

wake up."

Ryuza suddenly woke up, shoved his sister, and went straight to the bathroom.

"I knew that would work." Kayumi said softly to herself.

After Ryuza got ready, ate breakfast, and went out the door, he ran to school. He wanted to get 

their early, because Kit reminded him about his History test. Pushing the wooden doors of the 

school he slid down the hall to his locker. There he did his combination and opened the shiny 

metal locker. He quickly skimmed threw the chapter and memorized the footnotes. Looking at the 

clock he quickly ran to the homeroom. By the time he got there his bangs were covering his 

eyes. After he pushed it aside, he stepped in, took a comfy seat in the back and read the chapter 

again.

The bell rang..........

"Class today we have 5 new students." His teacher softly said

"You can come in."

"These 5 young ladies ill now be one of your classmates , so be nice."

_______________________________

author note: Short chapter again. The next one, the 5th chapter, will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Ryuza Fan club

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, and Natsuko Shirokaze.

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).This fanfic is about how they get back together and stop the new evil brewing.^_^

****

Chapter 4:Ryuza fan club?! 

"Can you tell our attentive class what your names are?"

One blonde, skinny stepped forward and said "Konnichiwa, I'm Emily Johnman."

Another one of the girls stepped up. She was Japanese, and was wearing a navy blue skirt and a pink top. "I'm Kaoru Onoshida."

The girl next to her softly said "I am Tenshi Yokaira."

The next two girls next to her were twins. One had red/black hair and the other orange/black hair. "We are the Shikagumi sister. I'm Takila, and I am Panko."

After they made their very interesting introduction, they smiled sweetly at them. 

"You girls can have a seat right next to that young man, Ryuza."

Ryuza looked, finally noticing they were here. When the girls glanced at him they thought he was soo cute and he was soo cool! They quickly took their seats and stared at Ryuza. Ryuza, clueless, didn't notice they were watching him like a hawk. Their teacher, Sister Georgina, quickly started the lesson. She told them that she was tired and was postponing the test until tomorrow. Ryuza, half a sleep, didn't hear what she said. After the bell rang, and everybody left the room. As the 'new girls' watched Ryuza drink water, they thought he was the ultimate guy! They negotiated and decided to make a **Ryuza Fan Club. **In 5 minutes they mde up a song for him. 

R! Y! U! Z! A! , Ryuza, Ryuza we love Ryuza, Yayayayayayaya*pause*Yayayayayayaya

That's what they agreed upon. Each girl would get a letter of his name and then they would say it all together.

_________________________________

author note: this is **not** the end of the chapter I just would like to say I got the idea for the Yuki fan club from Fruits Basket. I thought it would make things funny......^_^

_________________________________

"Ryuza you know that those new students are following you?"

Ryuza lifted his head and said "What girls?"

His friend dropped his head and said "You are hopeless, Ryuza, very hopeless."

Ryuza turned his head and.....

"R! Y! U! Z! A! , Ryuza, Ryuza we love Ryuza, Yayayayayayaya*pause*Yayayayayayaya" the 5 girls said while spellig out his name with their bodies.

Ryuza, shocked, turned around and started walking again. He was freaked out. He saw them following behind him so he started to run. Those girls ran along with him. Ryuza, out of breath went inside the boys bathroom. The girls, sad, began to cry right outside the door. The boys brown hair was every where. Ryuza stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a cap. It said 5 on it. He opened the wooden door slightly and looked if the girls were there, but there were not there. So he stepped out of the men's bathroom and went to his locker. Quietly he opened his metal locker. He took out his English textbook and walked to the English homeroom. Just before he stepped inside the classroom he heard.......

"R! Y! U! Z! A! , Ryuza, Ryuza we love Ryuza, Yayayayayayaya*pause*Yayayayayayaya"

Ryuza, confused ignored them and walked inside. Then those 5 obsessed girls got their books and went inside the classroom. They ran for the 2 seats near Ryuza. Unfortunately, the twins got it. The other three, mad, and disappointed, sat around the class. Just as the bell rang, the door opened. Natsuko came walking in with a load of books.

"I know all you brats out there hate already from yesterday, but that won't stop me from teaching you .You will have to do more than wreck my car, I can always have my black car fixed." She said as she sat down on the green, rolling chair their English teacher use to always use. 

"You can either do the work I give you, and don't get homework, or play an English game and I will give you homework.."

Natsuko patiently waited for a response from the class.  
"Raise you left hand if you want to play the game." Natsuko said loud enough so Ryuza, in the back, could hear her.

It turned out that more than half the class wanted to play an English game. Natsuko gave a little smile and looked for questions. She opened the book where it had the test questions and answers. Since they had a test tomorrow she wanted to do a secret review. After the game, Natsuko decided to give then their test.

"Ok close your books, you are going to take your test. You can only use your notes."

Natsuko quickly handed all the test papers as the students groaned. She went back to the desk and sat down. "Good luck to you all." Natsuko kindly said

After 3 minutes the students realized they just went over the questions and answers, and that Ms. Shirokaze told them to take notes. Those who took notes zoomed through the test and passed, for sure. After all the tests were handed in 30 minutes later Natsuko said "Wasn't that an easy test?"

She waited for a reply, but got none. The bell rang... and the students headed out into the hall. As Ryuza passed by her desk she asked "Do you think you passed?"

Ryuza's head lifted up, and he gave a simple shake of his head. He quietly walked out the down and went near his friends.

"R! Y! U! Z! A! , Ryuza, Ryuza we love Ryuza, Yayayayayayaya*pause*Yayayayayayaya" the five girls said trying to cheer him up. They even had Ryuza Fan Club shirts this time.

Ryuza, tired, ignored them and went to the cafeteria with his loyal friends. There they saw innocent Hikari chewing on 5 Boston pizza's. Ryuza quickly went over, trying to get one little piece. When Hikari saw him he gave a little stare. They gave eye to eye contact, and then said "Bowl head what do you want?(yes he still call Ryuza bowl head)"

Ryuza ,looking down said, "I don't have a bowl on my head anymore, and can have a tiny piece?"

Hikari tore a little piece at the end of his yummy pizza , and gave it to Ryuza. "There you go." Hikari said acting lie it was enough to feed an army.

Ryuza took the tiny little piece an put in into his mouth. He then went back to where his friends were sitting. Suddenly the 5 girls grabbed Ryuza's friends shirt and threw them off the bench. They quickly sat down next to him. Ryuza, didn't notice until one of the girls asked "What is you last name?"

Ryuza, turned to his side and saw it was the girl with orange/black hair. The was about to say his last name, but Hikari interrupted. "Ryuza, Who is the English sub?"

Just before Ryuza had a chance to answer one of the other girls said "How dare you talk to Ryuza-sama like that? you are an ingrate!"

Ryuza innocently said "Sama? I'm not an lord or master.huh?"

All the girls then said "Yes you are!!!"

Suddenly a red/oranged haired girl stepped in "What are you doing to Ryuza?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Ryuza is my friend, and it looks like you are stalking him."

All the five girls stood up and said "Like whatever!"

"Um,Do you guys have lives?" Tahi asked

"Well, like duh!" said one of the girls as she stood face to face to Tahi

Hikari, clueless said again "Who is the English substitutes?"

Before Ryuza could say anything, his friends said "Class will start soon."

Quickly all of them ran to their lockers, and got their books. As the bell rang Hikari and Tahi went into the English homeroom. They quickly got a seat in the middle of the class. As the substitute stepped in Tahi looked at her thinking "do I know her?" Tahi, coming back to reality took out her notes.

"Hello class. Let's take attendance." the substitute said while sitting on the table.

After she went through the list she told them he work that was planned. "Make sure you answer all 20 problems in complete sentences."

She then sat down and waited. Then a girl, who was wearing a green t shirt and beige pants said "Ms......um."

Natsuko barely hearing what she said , said "Call my Ms. Shirokaze."

Tahi, hearing that turned around and asked Hikari "What did she say her name was?"

"I don't know, why do you think I would remember. I don't even remember what I ate for lunch."

Tahi, not amused , turned around and went back to her work. After everyone was done she said "Free time, go and talk, or whatever."

Before Natsuko could read her magazine someone asked "Can you tell us about yourself. The principal said something happened yesterday with the freshman's."

Natsuko took a deep sigh and sat on the table again." I gave freshman's the work your English teacher left behind. They thought it was a lot, so they trashed my car. I took it to the repair shop during your English time, so your principal took over."

The class was quiet and understood why the principal said it was their fault.

"My name is Natsuko Shirokaze." She said as she pushed her bangs to the side.

Hikari was surprised. He remembered Ryuza trying to tell him the name of the substitute, but he didn't listen. Tahi, remembering what she found out at the school's office smiled.

Natsuko gave another sigh and said "I'm was the captain of team Kizaryusen. If you don't know what happened, we lost to the bladebreakers, so we split up."

The class was speechless. They always thought that Kizaryusen got bored of beybladeing, so the spilt up. The bell rang and the class gathered their things and walked out the door. Tahi and Hikari stayed behind waiting for everyone to leave. When half the class was gone, they went to Natsuko.

"Natsuko." Tahi said

Natsuko lifted her head and looked at the girl as if she knew her.

"It's me, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara."

Natsuko, shocked, smiled at her. She turned to Hikari and looked at him.

"Natsuko do you have food?" Hikari asked

As soon as she heard that she knew it was Hikari Sunao. She shook her head.

"Hikari your eating habits haven't changed I guess. Tahi, i didn't recognize you."

"Same to you Natsuko."

____________________________________-

author note: that's the end of the 5th chapter. See it was longer than the other one.

****


	6. Chapter 6: For the team again?

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, and Natsuko Shirokaze.

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).This fanfic is about how they get back together and stop the new evil brewing.^_^

****

Chapter 6:Form the team again?

Tahira and Hikari smiled at Natsuko and walked out the door. They walked down the hall then split up. Tahi put her books away and got ready for gym, while Hikari got ready for Chemistry. Tahi slowly walked to the girls locker room. When she stepped in she could smell the awful perfume the cheerleaders put on. She quickly changed into the gym uniform and headed out of the locker room. As she made way to the track, in the back of their school, she saw Ryuza. Ignoring him, she stepped out side . The gym instructor told them about the objectives , and what they had to finish, if they want to pass. Of course Tahi thought it was bullshit, put she had to pass every class. Then she started her laps with the others.....

****

~~~~~~~~Teacher's lounge~~~~~~~

Natsuko walked in, and took a can of ice tea. She then sat down, and looked at her next class agenda. As she drank the last sip of her drink, her phone rang. 

"Hello?" Natsuko asked

"It's me again, Yoko."

"Hi..."

"I strongly think that we should form Kizaryusen again?"

"Form the team again?" Natsuko asked, unsure

"If we do we won't be able to win, because I've never beybladed in a long time, and I bet the others didn't a well."

"That's why we train." Yoko said

"That's true, but how are you going to get them out of school?"

"That's easy, asked their parents/guardians..."

Before Natsuko could answer Yoko said, "Can you at least think about it? Remember all the fun all of you had. We will be the best once more."

"Yoko, that's the thing, we won't be the **best **. We lost against the bladebreakers, and humiliated our selves in front of our hometown, and thousands of other people." Natsuko softly said

"Anyways, I'll think about it."

"Arigatou.." Yoko said right before she hung up.

Natsuko put down her phone, got up, and walked out of the teachers lounge.

**__**

As the minutes and hours passed ,Natsuko felt more discouraged at the idea. She wanted to tell Tahi, Hikari, and Ryuza, but she knew that they would be willing to form the team again..........

~~~~~~~~~~1 hour before schools ends~~~~~~~

Natsuko, stressed as ever, decided to take a chance , and try to form Kizaryusen again. She quickly walked through the halls of the school, in to the office. Before she talked to the secretary, she called Yoko to tell her tat she will meet her in the park where they first formed Kizaryusen. After Yoko asked for the details they hung up.

"Ms.Ouka, can I use the speaker for something, I need to speak with a few students."

"About what?"

"Stuff?"

"Ok. Go ahead Ms. Shirokaze."

PA(intercom for the school): "Can Ryuza Yoshida, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara, and Hikari Sunao please report to the office."

As those students heard their names being called, they gathered up their things, and went to the office. Standing outside of the office was Natsuko.

"Follow me." She said, passing them

"We were called to the office." Tahi said

"I made that announcement." 

The three cheerful students followed Natsuko to her car(it's fixed!!!!). 

"Hurry up get in." Natsuko said, while opening all the doors.

The three of them sat in the back, unsure where they were going. She started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Ryuza asked

"to get food!" Hikari blurted out

"We are going to a food place, but we are NOT getting food, unless you have money to spend."

"Why did you take us out of school?" Tahi asked, a little annoyed by Hikari

~~~~~~The place where Natsuko was driving to`~~~~~~~~~

"Donut world1!!!" Hikari blurted out

Hikari began getting hyper, and Tahi got annoyed even more. Natsuko quickly parked the car, everyone got out, and Natsuko put the alarm on. They stepped into Donut World, the air-conditioned air hitting there face. Thy walked up to the counter and waited behind an old man, who was making a decision of which donut he should take. Behind the counter was an annoyed girl, Rena. About to explode, Rena stuffed 2 donuts into a bag and handed it to the old man.

"Thank you deary."

"Welcome to Donut world. How can I help you on this most Bright and sunny day." 

All four of them started to laugh. Rena, got even more annoyed.

"Rena, Rena Hiyama how are you doing."

Rena looked up and saw Natsuko. At first she didn't recognize her, but when she saw Tahi's red/orange hair she smiled.

"Tahi, Natsuko, Hikari, Ryuza?!" Rena exclaimed

All gave a small smile, and nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were thinking about forming Kizaryusen again. Actually Yoko asked if we could." Natsuko calmly said

"Well, come on let's get going!!!!" Rena said, being her old happy-dappy self again.

They quickly walked outside, into Natsuko's car.

"Why does it have scratches on it? Nat, did you bang into something?" Rena innocently said, and she in the seat next to Natsuko

"NO, It's a long story." Natsuko said trying not to get mad

"It's a long ride." Rena said, trying to find out how that became like that.

"No it won't" Natsuko said pressing on the gas

Natsuko was speeding through town. They enjoyed it until they saw the police siren on, behind them. Tahi eventually got annoyed of the sound that the siren made. Natsuko made a short-cut through an alley, and lost the police car. All 5 of them quickly went out of the car. Rena was laughing at the police men, Tahi was relieved that they didn't get caught, Hikari was hungry, and Ryuza, didn't notice at all that they were being chased by a police car.

__________________________________________

author's note: Another short chapter.....I'll put up the next chapter soon, give me a week.......

****


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome back team Kizaryusen

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, Hikari Sunao, and Natsuko Shirokaze. In this chapter it introduces a new character....

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).It's a long story about they broke up. If you read a few chapters back it tells you how thy split up. Never mind that....

****

Chapter 7: Welcome back team Kizaryusen

They patiently awaited for Yoko to show-up. After 15 long and tiring minutes she pulled up in her black mustang. when she steppe out, she had a bunch of papers in her hand. As she carefully closed her car door, and walked toward us, we saw some movement coming from her car.

"Do you have something in your car?" Rena asked hoping it was some kind of puppy.

"It's not something , it's someone." Yoko said, correcting Rena

"Who is it?" Ryuza asked.

"Come out and meet my friends." Yoko said, signaling the person in the car.

A young girl stepped out of the car. She looked about the same age as Tahira. She was wearing a light pink shirt with beige pants.

"I would like all of you to meet my little sister, Nicole."

The young girl stepped forward, and gave a friendly smile. The group smiled at her back, and focused, once more on Yoko.

"I see you've found the team." Yoko said

Natsuko gave a little nod, and leaned against her car.

"Let's cut to the chase. Do all of you, and I mean all, want to form team Kizaryusen again?" Yoko said as she leaned forward for an answer.

Ryuza, Hikari, Tahi, Rena, and Natsuko nodded their head in agreement. They decided to form Kizaryusen. The problem was that some of them(Natsuko and Rena) haven't played with their blade in a long time, and how were they going to get the kids out of school. Thy stood there awhile listening to Yoko speak. Once she was done she said "Do you get it?"

Everyone just stood there, Ryuza and Hikari half a sleep, Rena daydreaming, and Tahi and Natsuko staring at Yoko.

"Are you going to register us?" Natsuko said

"Yes of course."

"What will the ranks be?"

"The same as last time." Yoko said as her little sister walked up behind her

"There is a tournament in 6 weeks, so you all better practice."

"How are we going to practice? Hikari, Tahi, and Ryuza have school..."

"I'll have a long talk with their parents."

"I'll just drop out. I have no guardians and what not." Tahi said, trying to cheer the mood up

"Ok, Thank you." Yoko said as she walked, with her sister to her car.

"You three shouldn't quit school."

"Chill Natsuko, its not like we are dumb." Hikari said giving a small smile at everyone

Natsuko dropped her head, and then lifted it up again. "It's your life I guess. Anyways, I can always teach you. We better start training." she said as she took out folux

Once she showed her new and improved beyblade everyone else brought out theirs. They also had a different beyblade that before. Hikari put in a bottom, so it can spin and move faster. Rena put in a bigger attack ring. Tahira had the latest beyblade, and Natsuko had a better attack ring just like Rena.

"Cool!" Rena said

All of them gave a little nod, and got ready to battle. First it was Rena against Hikari. After it was Tahi and Natsuko.

"3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!"

The beyblades were released from their launchers and went into the bowl (remember now Ryuza lost his bowl). Rena released Botal, and Hikari released Draken. Their beyblade hit eachother back and forth. Hikari decided to use his new trick. he started spinning around Rena's beyblade. Rena moved , and almost hit it. Then he pushed Botal to the edge of the bowl. Botal fought back hard, scratching the paint on the beyblade. Unfortunately Botal fell out of the bowl, and Draken and Hikari won. Rena, still happy, picked up her beyblade and stepped to the side.

"That was a great battle! It's good to see you all practiced!" Kit(the CD player) said

"3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!"

Natsuko let Folux go as Tahi did the same. The spun around each other, trying to look for the right spot to attack. Tahi saw it, and attacked, with great force. It hit folux, and put it unbalanced. 

"Inferno claw attack!" Natsuko yelled out as she released her bit-beast.

The black bit-beast came out and scratched Tahi's beyblade several times, but the beyblade held their ground. Folux then did it again, put putting less force, and more speed. Folux scratched Tahi's blade, and it was thrown out of the bowl(again not Ryuza's bowl that was on his head).

****

~~~~~~BBA (BeyBlade association)~~~~~~~

Yoko walked in slowly, with her little sister at her side. When they got to the low counter they waited for someone to come out. A lady with blonde hair stepped out of the hallway of the BBA and sat down on her chair near the counter.

"How may I help you?" The girl said as she lifted her head up.

"Chels?!" Yoko said surprised.

"Yoko?!"

The two stood there shocked to see each other again.

__________________________________________

author's note: End of chapter... a...aaa... 7!^_^ Please tell me what you think of this Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's start Training

****

A Team again

By:kay

Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matuhara, Hikari Sunao, and Natsuko Shirokaze. In this chapter it introduces a new character....

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).It's a long story about they broke up. If you read a few chapters back it tells you how thy split up. Never mind that....Also , in the previous chapter I spelt Hikari's bit-beast wrong its Drikean, not Draken......

****

Chapter 8:Let's start training 

"Chels so the BBA hired you?" Yoko said coming out of shock.

"Ya, so what?"

"You couldn't even handle being our lawyer. "

"You only paid me $1 a week!" Chels screamed out

"We shouldn't have paid you at all!" Yoko yelled out almost forgetting why she went there.

"Forget it, I'm here to register..." she was interrupted

"What a new and boring team?" Chels said as some of her blonde hair covered her eyes

"I'm here to register team Kizaryusen again."

"are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now hurry up, my sister and I are hungry."

"You have a sister?" Chlels said trying to postpone her duty.

"Just register us!"

"Don't have a cow.."

Chels registered them, and then Yoko and her sister left the BBA.

****

~~~~~~~~~~at the park~~~~~~~~~~

It was Natsuko and Hikari's turn. They got ready and "3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!"

Folux was sent down to the bowl, and Drikaen too. They spun at tremendous speeds. Drikaen's green beyblade lighted up as Hikari called on him. After Natsuko followed, and called out Folux. Drikaen, the white tiger, came out roaring with excitement. While Folux, the black fox, came out as quickly as possibly, so that Drikaen wouldn't push it out of the bowl. They made an attack again, and the battle ended with a draw. Neither of them were sad, but amused. Natsuko was happy that after all these years Folux is still able to fight well. Hikari was just happy. 

"What time is it?" Rena asked

All of them looked for a watch and said "I don't know."

"My cell phone went dead, Rena." Natsuko said, putting her cell in her bag.

"I need to adjust you blade a little bit." Ryuza said as he put his hand out.

"A little bit?! Try a whole lot! All of you suck!" Kit said turning on

When Natsuko heard that voice she wanted to, to drown that piece of junk, but she kept her cool and looked at the others. They were mad, because of what Kit said.

"Kit watch what you say, we will destroy you if you make a comment like that again." Natsuko said signaling Ryuza to turn it off.

"What's wrong with our blades?" Tahi asked, trying to figure out why the need adjusting.

"It's nothing serious, I just need to polish a few parts."

They all handed their beyblade to Ryuza. He opened his cargo pocket and placed to there and two on the other side.

"When will it be ready?" Hikari asked

"Give me one week, to do all of them." Ryuza said as gave a tiny smile.

They all said good-bye to each other, and went their opposite ways to their home.

~~~~~Ryuza's home~~~~~

As Ryuza turned into the front of his house he saw 5 girls on his porch.

R! Y! U! Z! A! , Ryuza, Ryuza we love Ryuza, Yayayayayayaya*pause*Yayayayayayaya

When Ryuza saw what they did the slightly pushed them out of his way ,and went into his house. Taking off his shoe's he heard his sister talking on the phone.

"I need to talk to you." Ryuza said as he sat in the couch next to Kayumi.

"Like can't you see I'm talking?!"

"It's important."

Kayumi took a deep breath and said to her friend "I'll call you back, Jun."

As Kayumi put down the cordless black phone she gave a big sigh. "WHat do you want boy?"

Ryuza took out Kizaryusen's beyblades and said "We are forming Kizaryusen again."

Before he could explain why Kayumi said "NO! I want you to stay in school!"

"Oh, so now you care, huh?"

"I've always cared!"

"Did you care when I didn't have dinner, because you wanted to please your boyfriend, and may I add he cheated on you."

"I didn't know you where hungry. Why didn't you tell me?" Kayumi said as stood up and pointed her pointer finger to Ryuza.

"YOU LOCKED ME IN MY BASEMENT CALLED A ROOM!" Ryuza yelled out. He got up, and went into the basement/ his room.

Kayumi felt bad, she didn't want him to yell at her. As she closed her eyes tears fell from her eyes onto her cheek. She remembered when her father and mother fought, and then thought of what just happened. She decided to herself that she should let him do this one thing, this one thing that he really wants. She quickly walked to his bedroom door and knocked on it. 

"Ryuza you can go with your team ... just be careful." After saying that she went to her room to talk with her friend again.

~~~~Hikari's house~~~~~

The brown haired boy walked into his house and saw that his mother had cleaned again. He knew if he asked to go with Kizaryusen again, his mother would say no.

____________________________________________________________

author's note: Short chapter... sorry I've haven't updated in a while. School is so busy, and I'm lazy. XP ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament

****

A Team again

By: Kay

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara, Hikari Sunao, and Natsuko Shirokaze. Again I don't own beyblade. I'm just using the All Stars and few other teams for the next few chapters.

Warnings: Swearing may be found in this fanfic.... I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up(because they....never mind).It's a long story about they broke up. If you read a few chapters back it tells you how thy split up, and fight evil!!

****

Chapter 9:Tournament 

Hikari took a chance. He pushed his bangs to the side and looked for his mother. She was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Hikari took a deep breath and said, "Mother can I join up with Kizaryusen. It will only be a while."

His mother carefully folded the newspaper and stared into his eyes. "Fine, but you must get me a souvenir where ever you go."

Hikari smiled, thanked his mother, and walked away.

****

~~~~~1 week and 6 days later, in front of Donut World~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsuko stepped out of her car and stepped into donut World. There she saw Hikari eating, Ryuza drinking a hot chocolate (tons of sugar), Tahi reading, and Rena serving someone.

"So all of you got permission to come?"

Every one looked at each other for a few silent moments then said, "Yes."

"We only have 1 day to practice." Natsuko said as she sat next to Tahi.

"I've improved your beyblades a lot, according to your personalities."

Ryuza stood us, not completely straight, and said, "For example Hikari's one of fast. Since he can eat food at an amazing rate, I made Drikean have a fast rotating bottom."

"Let's start training in the park, then Yoko will take us to our hotel."

All of them stood up, and walked out of the air-conditioned Donut World. They got into Natsuko's car, ready to train.. She turned up her stereo and air-condition ,and drove away. When they got to the park, they start to train again. After 5 hours of training, Yoko came. She brought a big green and white bus took them to the hotel.

****

~~~~the next day(tournament day)~~~~~~

_________________________

author's note: I know I jumped to fast for the tournament day.....

_________________________

Ryuza stretched his arms up high to the ceiling. As he yawned she shove Hikari to awake .

As Hikari rubbed his eyes he said "I'll take 1000 donuts of any kind to go, Please."

Ryuza, wide awake said , "dude?!"

Hikari shook his brown hair and woke up. He looked around and saw that only Tahi was sleeping. Rena and Natsuko weren't in their bed.

"Tahi, Wake up!" Hikari yelled across the room, as his stomach growled. 

Tahi yawned, got out of bed, and then fell on her bed again.

"Where's....." before Ryuza could finish his sentence, Natsuko and Rena walked through the door.

"Breakfast!!!!!" Rena yelled out with a big smile.

Everyone hurried in , especially Hikari, got dressed , and went down stairs. There they saw Yoko and her little sister, Nicole.

"Good morning!" She yelled out

"Hurry we have to walk to the stadium."

Everyone quickly went outside and started walking. Ryuza, felt weird, they thought her was missing something. Then her realized where was Kit?! He opened his cargo pocket and saw his CD player, turned off. As they walked through the front door, they felt the swift breeze of the air-condition. they quickly went to the stadium, where they were assigned. There they saw all the other competitors, and sat down. They waited for their names to be called.

"Will one player from the All Stars and Kizaryusen step up to the ring."

Rena, as happy as ever stepped up, and met her opponent. It was the American girl, Emily. Emily smiled, and took out her tennis rack shooter.

"My statistics say you will lose to me, and I mean bad."

Rena's smile was gone, she got mad…….

"Whatever!!! Statistics this statistics that, an alligator shouldn't be your bit-beast, it should be a worm! I mean, you are a book worm." Rena said, getting her smile back.

'the rules are 1 battle, 1 win."

"3!2!1! Let it rip!!!!!" the announcer yelled out

Rena and Emily launched their beyblades. Emily started to glare at Rena, and Rena just simply stuck her tongue .

"Botal……GO!!!!!!" Rena said as her bit-beast came out.

"you too… come out!!!!" Emily said.

"GO!GO!GO!" Rena screamed as she jumped up and down ,like a little girl about to get ice-cream.

*BANG BANG BANG BOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!***

AS the two watched the smoke to clear, they saw that Emily's beyblade was out of the destroyed looking ring.

"The match goes to the Kizaryusen's!!!"

"Next up is Eddy verses Hikari!"

*crowd cheers for both of them.*

"Hikari, do you like basaketball?" Eddy asked

Hikari didn't answer. He was too busy staring at his new and improved beyblade. 

"3!2!1! Let It rip!!!"

Everybody watched as Eddy launched his over sized beyblade and Hikari launched his.

________________________  


End of chapter 9!

Author's note: Short ain't it? Sorry it's been a while since I put up a chapter. I was lazy, and no time with school and all. The next chapter should be up by January…..


	10. Chapter 10: Easy Wins and hard losses

****

A Team again

By: Kay

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything in this fanfic except Natsuko Shirokaze. I have copyright for the characters I use. The characters that are in this fanfic are Ryuza, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara, Hikari Sunao, and Natsuko Shirokaze. Again I don't own beyblade. I'm just using the All Stars and few other teams for the next few chapters.

Warnings: Swearing may be found I'm sorry if I spell some of the bit-beast Names wrong. I don't really know...This chapter will be boring... it's about... never mind 

Author note: This fanfic is G Revolution for Team Kizaryusen. After V Force the team split up (because they....never mind).It's a long story about they broke up. If you read a few chapters back it tells you how they split up, and fight evil!!

****

Chapter 10: Easy Wins and Hard losses

The very excited crowd cheered as they made their moves.

"Tryplo go!!!" Eddie Yelled out

Judy quickly downloaded all the stats they got (it wasn't much).Hikari stood there thinking if her should let out Drikean. Hikari then clenched at fist and yelled out "Drikean dark fire claw attack!!"

Now the two ferocious bit-beasts were out. As Drikean made its move, Eddie dodged it. The claw hit the ground forming at large amount of smoke. The crowd could only hear the banging of the beyblades. Finally they heard one beyblade hit the other beyblade out of the ring. As the thick smoke cleared up Everyone saw a red orange color. They weren't really sure it was Drikean until they saw the white tiger.

"Tryplo is out of the ring, the winner is Drikean and Hikari!!!!!" The announcer screamed out

"One more battle to win." Ryuza calmly said

"It doesn't matter we won two already." Natsuko said while staring at the ceiling

"Next up is Micheal and Tahira!"

"Tahi!" Tahi muttered

As they stepped up to the ring the announcer said "3!2!1! LET IT RIP!!"

Tahi launched her blade as Michael did the same. Michael made the first move sending Trygle right at Coyobe ( spelt wrong), and slightly hit her. Tahi made the next move, but it sent her flying out of the ring as Trygle hit it.

"Sad to say that Coyobe lost, but the Kizaryusen's still win! They won 2 out of 3!" the announcer reported

"That's ok Tahi, you'll win the next one." Rena said as she smiled sweetly at her.

Team Kizaryusen fought all the way to the top……..

"next up is Kizaryusen and the Demolition Boys!"

"Who ever wins this magnificent battle will go on to fight the bladebreakers."

"Will one player step up to the ring."

Quickly Spencer stepped up to the ring…and so did Rena. Spencer's face looked cold and dead while Rena was still smiling.

As they stepped up to the ring the announcer said "3!2!1! LET IT RIP!!"

__________________-

Authors note:Im lazy right now to put details on how they fought

_________________

They fought fiercely against each other, but at the end Botal wasn't strong enough to over come the power of Seaborg. Rena could have of won, but her beyblade slipped out of the ring.

"Good job Rena." Ryuza said

"You'll get them next time." Tahi said trying not to looks at her brother's face…… 

**********Next day************

"Hello everyone!! Let's start the battle!! Now will Hikari and Bryan step up .While they do that lets recap about the last battle."

"Good Luck!" Rena yelled out

"Well, it was a whale of a battle. Spencer put on some heavy attacks on the Kizaryusen's Rena. Let's hope that the Kizaryusen's have enough strength to win the next battle."

As they stepped up to the ring the announcer said "3!2!1! LET IT RIP!!"

They each launched their beyblades. 

"Go Falborg!" Bryan yelled out

Hikari watched as Falborg hit the dish, and shot out a piece toward Hikari. It came to fast for Hikari to duck it, so it hit his arm hard. He felt the pain and called out an attack. Drikean came out, with tons of rage. Using it's tiger's sword claw attack, it scratched the top of Bryan's blade. Bryan quickly made a move flying Drikean through the air.

"Keep it going Drikean!"

Drikean landed regaining it's balance. Hitting the bottom of the dish sent little parts flying in the air, and causing smoke. They started battling again, and Hikari taking a beating. The final time came……."Drikean go!!!!!"

Drikean made an attack shattering Bryan's beyblade …….. 

"The winner is Hikari from the Kizaryusen's!!!!!!!"

"We will have a 30 minute break, then we will start the final match!"

*30 boring minutes later*

Next two competitors step up….

"Tala.." Tahi silently said

"I'll go against Tala, tahi. Rest." said Natsuko

As they stepped up to the ring the announcer said "3!2!1! LET IT RIP!!"

At that moment Tala and Natsuko launched their blades.

As Wolborg spun around folux, it started to get cold.Natsuko saw the ice forming on the dish as wolborg silently came out.

"Folux!Ember claw attack!"

As Folux moved toward Wolborg it slipped on the ice. As Natsuko's blade slip across the bowl, Tala started grinning.With 

All her strength she called out an final attack.

__________

Author's note: im truly bored right now *sigh*

_________ _

With that final blow Wolborg slipped out of the bowl…..

  



End file.
